


The Hunt

by cursed_core



Series: The Marvel Archives [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_core/pseuds/cursed_core
Summary: Clint tries to track down Natalia Romanova.
Series: The Marvel Archives [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876885
Kudos: 4





	The Hunt

Clint replayed the last the time he saw in his head with Nat over multiple times. She got a call then just turned around and left. He sat back watching the guy who she yelled at who sat back down after, just to scroll through his phone. It was weird and the whole situation created a sense of unease, even now while sitting outside of Fury’s office. 

Maria Hill strode out with her ever serious expression. “Fury is ready to talk to you.”

Wordlessly Clint stands and walks into the intimidatingly large office with Nick Fury looking even more intimidating behind the desk. “Barton. Where is Romanova?”

“She said she was on a miss-.”

Fury cuts him off, clearly impatient with the whole situation. “Well guess what she fucking lied to you! There was no mission. You know the only reason that I took a chance on her was because  _ you _ promised me you could keep her under control and now she has gone AWOL! So tell me, Barton, where was she last seen?”

“In a cafe… in Prague. That is where I last saw her.”

“You do realize that is where the Winter Soldier has last been spotted, right?” Clint goes pale at the realization. “Not only is she missing, she is now in contact with a terrorist. How about I send you on a real mission. One of the last places she was seen and recognized was The Magnus Institute in London. I do recognize that she can be anywhere in Europe but it will be good to talk to them to see why she was there.”

He mulls over the name in his brain. “What even is that place?”

“Apparently it is an academic institution that takes in statements of the supernatural for research purposes.”

“What could she possibly talk about? The alien invasion? The world knows about that at this point.”

“That is why you are going to find out, Barton. Now leave my goddamn office and if you are not on a plane to London in an hour I am going to put out a worldwide burn notice on you and Romanova.” Clint stands, a weird daze coming over him as he leaves the office. He zones out completely while going back to the airport with this sinking feeling that she lied to him. Nat, who always placed honesty first between them  _ lied _ . 

It takes hours to reach London and nothing truly felt real, not even when standing in front of the imposing ancient stone building of The Magnus Institute. Clint shivers, walking into the warm interior. A secretary gives him a weird look but doesn’t stop him from walking straight into the Archive itself where he encounters Jonathan Sims sitting at a desk trying to record a statement. Jonathan sighs looking at the dirty blond intruder. “This area is closed to the public.”  _ He looks familiar. _

“I am here to ask questions about a friend that came by. Natalia Romanova?”

He sighs. “Traditionally I am supposed to be asking questions. What do you want to ask?”

Clint leans in the doorway. “Why was she here?”

“These things are supposed to stay confidential.”

He quickly closes the distance, leaning on the desk with a loud slam of his hands which makes Jonathan almost jump out of his skin. “I don’t think you understand.  **What was she here for** ?”

He swallows looking up at the imposing Clint. “Are you one of the Russians that are going to kill me?”

“Do I sound Russian? No? I am one of her partners looking for answers.”

The pieces finally get put together in his head. Clint Barton. Hawkeye. Jonathan takes a deep breath. “She wanted to make a statement on her childhood… in depth. About the means that made her.”

Clint looks confused. “What do you mean?”

“The uh… serum. The fact that she has lived through many major points of history.” He sighs.

“Nat… is only twenty.”

“According to everything she handed over she was born in 1928…” Jonathan trails off a bit realizing that he handed over what was meant to be a secret from everyone. 

“That is impossible. The only ones with that are Steve…” Clint nods in realization. “The Winter Soldier. She is in the right era.” He takes a seat, trying to process his pure anger now directed at Nat herself.

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t apologize. I should have expected that she is a spy after all.”

“Want to make a statement? Get it off of your chest?” Clint nods. “Statement of Clint Barton in regards to his experience with Natalia Romanova. Statement taken directly from subject.”

“I remember the first time we met we were working for the same people at a point and they decided to have our first meeting on a mission. Nat likes to call it the only mission that she ever failed and she shot at me as I was going after her target. My only luck is that she missed and that I missed her when firing back with my bow. We both failed the mission then we met formally. It was honestly love at first sight if you can believe in such a thing, there was just something about her and the way she moved. Then the formal meeting and we finally got to talk with her small little half smile and how she spoke. I wanted to drown in her voice. It was so stunning. Since that moment we were inseparable even when I got picked up by Nick Fury and SHIELD. After meeting in secret for years she defected to America and joined us. It was to kill Tony Stark but… obviously that didn’t happen.”

“If she left then why are you hunting her?”

“Fury told me that it was my job to keep her with us, on our side. If she is back with Russia or on a third side completely then it is dangerous. Nat is one of the most deadly people to walk on the face of this Earth, yet despite that you can feel completely safe around her and like you are the only one that matters. I tried to date her and after all of these years I wanted to marry her but spies don’t do that. It is the worst possible idea in her eyes. Now I see why she said that. She lied about important details about herself and I don’t know if it was for me or for her. I want to go with the second option there given the things that have surfaced in the last few days but I still want to trust her.” Clint sighs. “It is like a part of me is being torn apart and away from me so brutally and slowly. At this point I am just waiting to bleed out emotionally and be alone surrounded by people I don’t know anymore for the second time in my life which is one of the most terrifying prospects in my life.” He goes quiet.

“Statement ends.” Jonathan nods. “Thank you for your time.”

“Back at you… what is your name?”

“Jonathan Sims, the head archivist here.”

“Well I have to admit that you probably have a very depressing job if that is the kind of shit you get from people.”

“You get used to it.”

“Somehow that makes it even worse.” Clint stands shoving his hands into his pockets. “If you find anything that can lead me to her my phone number is public so feel free to call. Have a good day.” He goes outside into a misty cold fog that rolled over while he was inside, choking back tears from spilling his guts and missing Nat. 


End file.
